Short Accident (Maggie's Feelings)
by FanBoy752
Summary: A Quick Story where Maggie fell into an accident where her archenemy, Gerald, helped her home. K Plus for one violent accident and insult. First Simpsons Story, MaggiexGerald (From the Blue and the Gray). Review after Reading!


**The Simpsons (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Simpsons. This series belongs to Fox and Gracie Films, aka by Matt Groening

**Short Accident (Maggie's Feelings)**

**Main Characters**: Maggie Simpson and Gerald Samson

**Synopsis**: This is quick story about how Maggie and Gerald befriended in the future so this will set where Maggie is 8 Years Old and before Bart and Lisa's Graduation Day.

(Maggie's POV)

I was walking outside of the school. What a peaceful afternoon to end with, not to mention making new friends. I have a peaceful walk to my home, I'm feeling a funny and diddly mood about me. I was walking at Evergreen Terrace as I saw my house a few blocks away.

I thought myself "I have seen Evergreen Terrace for so long but nothing has changed since the Trapuccino incident which it lasted about 93 Days. Also, Springfield Elementary is a good day."

I shrugged and walk into the crossing lane, knowing there are no cars can run over me. I heard a vehicle incoming as there is one about to run over me. About to run over me is a truck with an container full of , the driver is Bart's Enemy, Slideshow Bob. I gasped and tried to run away but I was too late.

The pain is searing like a fire dying out from a water but slowly fading. It was actually both of my legs are run over by Slideshow Bob's stolen truck. I brace another for the police cars but this time it is not Chief Wiggum who is driving. They carefully drive and past through me, I was relieved.

But as soon as I stood up, a felt another sharp pain. It makes me call for help in distress as my ankle got twisted after, again, Bob run over me. I wish someone would help me, Bart, Lisa, Mr. Flanders, who else? My Cousin, Ling Bouvier? Anyone?

(Gerald's POV)

I am Gerald Samson, yep, the unibrow baby as referred by Maggie Simpson. I was walking my home, so much for befriending someone else other than Maggie Simpson. I heard a painful cry, seemingly familiar. I thought of if it is Maggie Simpson but it really is. It was Maggie Simpson! I heard a vehicle incoming but I quickly dodged as I knew it was Springfield's Most Wanted, Slideshow Bob. I heard her brother, Bart, annoyed Bob once and this is how Slideshow Bob changed as a criminal. I won't forgive this day who almost hit me.

"Hey, Octo-Tentacle Head!" I insulted to the criminal "Watch out for a robot hitting in your windshield!"

"What did you say?" That 'Bob' called me as I saw a flying robot hitting in his windshield. He screamed in agony as he is about to get hit by a lamppost. I snickered to see his defeat but the Robot is from the genius scientist, Prof. Frink.

"Whoops, my Flower-WaterBot got destroyed upon running over by Bob's Truck." Prof. Frink said until he knew it was Slideshow Bob who destroyed his robot. "Hey! That was Slideshow Bob. Thanks for calling me the police, kid." I shrugged for a reply but a girl screaming is still heard and is now crying.

"Maggie!" I called in unison and run to where Maggie got hurt. My archenemy, got hurt by a truck. But she is the girl that I secretly knew her feelings.

(Maggie's POV)

All is lost and my feeling is paralyzed into pain until someone pulled me up. Oh no, it was Gerald Samson. What does he want from me?

"Gerald, hello." I greeted painfully "Help me call a doctor."

"No, Maggie." He replied, he held my shoulders and carry me in the back "I don't have a phone, I'll have to carry you home."

"Please fast, no bullying me." I worriedly said, we're still enemies but I hope he won't hurt me when I'm hurt.

"What? I am not!" He contradicted "Not when you're hurt." I was correct, Gerald Samson was helping me, not fighting me.

See, Gerald and I have been fighting all day long and both of us ended up in detention. So I have to give him another chance if he can try to help me. I encouraged to do the best I can to support our frenemy relationship. Even if we fight each other, we still have a rough day here.

So I spare my time resting my body into Gerald's back as he carried me home. Later, his back got exhausted and decided to carry one arm on his side and I slowly supported my good leg to go home.

When we arrived home, my mother named Marge Simpson opened the door for us. She gasped and she knew I was hurt.

"Maggie Simpson." My mom said very protectively "What happened to you?" I opened my mouth to talk but Gerald interrupted before I form my words.

"Because there is a vehicle running over her without stopping." Gerald said honestly. My mom first thought about the accident and she knew who really hurt me. Not Gerald who is beside me.

"It was Slideshow Bob, isn't it?" Mom asked us, we both nodded and I reply.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Don't worry, Maggie." Mom replied and turned to Gerald "Carry her into her room, Gerald, or else she'll have another dislocation." Time passed by for me as Gerald put me into my room.

(Gerald's POV)

I never knew Maggie is so pretty. As I carried her into her room, I feel welcome after a long time of beating up with her. In her room, she lay down into her bed and I sat beside her if she needs something.

"Gerald, aren't you..." Maggie spoke but I knew what she is going to say but indirectly as I spoke.

"Going home?" I asked and decided to make it up to her "No, I'm here to help you. Just this once."

"And you expect me to give you another chance?" Maggie asked as she finally replied "Sure, Gerald. I will." I am now forgiven at Maggie's words, I smiled coyly but happy as Maggie say her first word 'Ja. Ja.'

"What do you want? A glass of water?" I offered her a help but I feel a soft skin pressing into my cheek, she kissed me in the cheek. I feel passion at her as I smiled meekly "Wow, I owe you a hug." She offered her hand but a more passionately way I can give her is a kiss.

I pressed softly on the lips and part away from her to see if she can accept it. All she can reply is a flirtatious smile and she kissed back but a little longer.

**The End**


End file.
